Confessions
by Jaimewwf
Summary: A woman goes to TNA to confess her love to Jeff. JeffOC


Confessions

Maria Velasquez put her head in the palms of her hands as her best-friend Amy talked on the other end of the phone. She'd told her of Jeff's break-up with his long-time girlfriend Beth. The two broke up all the time Maria didn't know what would make this time any different.

"You should come to the show with Matt and me." Amy said.

"Amy I don't know." Maria said. "I don't even go to WWE shows anymore."

"Your knee is better now right?" Amy asked.

"Of course. They are fine and I'll be back to WWE soon but I don't know how Vince would take it if I go to a TNA show." Maria said, trying to get out of it any way possible.

"Come on Maria. I know better than that." Amy said. "You have to confess your love some time."

Maria hung up the phone, promising to meet them in the front row if she decided to go. She'd been hiding her love for Jeff for years. How do you confess something like that to one of your best-friends. Maria was sure Jeff felt the same way, had been sure for years. But what would happen to their friendship? What if they didn't make it?

It had been over a year since she'd seen or even talked to Jeff Hardy. A lot had changed in his life and he had a lot going on, as did Maria. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like his 'type'. She wore black slacks and a white button-up blouse, with heeled shoes and her hair pooling around her face and shoulders, down her back.

Maria let out a sigh before grabbing the keys to her car, her money and her credit cards and leaving her loft in uptown New York City. She drove to a nearby store and shyly entered the front door. She saw a lot of 'punk rockers' all around the store, many asked for her autograph, other's just stared at her as if she were out of place. She looked out of place, but she'd hung around with Team Extreme for over five years and she knew this was what she wanted to look like and most importantly what Jeff liked in his women.

She bought some clothes and drove down the street to Fredricks of Hollywood and bought some 'undergarments', before hurrying to the airport. She caught the last flight to Ft. Lauderdale and leaned back in the plane seat. When the pilot gave the clear to use the phone's on the back of the seats, she made one phone call to the only hotel in Florida she knew of and booked a room.

She looked at her watch as she got off the plane. 4:30. The show started at 6:00. She had less than an hour and a half to get to the hotel, change and get to the arena. She hoped she made it in the Florida traffic. She haled the first cab she could and paid them an extra fifty bucks to step on it, they waited for her downstairs as she checked in, changed and hurried back down. She made it to the arena at 5:57 and hurried to the ticket counter.

"Someone was supposed to leave me a ticket," Maria told the woman at the ticketbooth.

"Name?" She asked.

"Maria Velasquez." Maria said, hurriedly.

"Here you are ma'am. The security guard inside will show you to your seat." She said, pointing to the entrance door.

Maria hurried down the stairs, almost falling in her new heeled boots. She found Amy and Matt sitting toward the end of the first row and smiled as Amy stood up to hug her.

"What happened to you?" Matt asked, hugging her briefly from his chair.

"Trying something new." Maria laughed nervously.

"These are my confessions." Amy began to sing.

Maria elbowed her quickly and turned her attention to the ring. She couldn't help but smile when the music she'd heard every Friday on TNA television fill the arena and she watched him come out. He looked tired, out of passion. Like he didn't like TNA as much as WWE. He was missing something. That old energy he used to have, the love he used to bring to his fans. She felt the smile fade as she watched him wrestle. He messed up moves that had once come naturally too him and he hadn't even noticed that either of the three were sitting there behind the announcer's table. Minutes later Maria watched as Jeff retreated up the ramp without a backward glance to his crowd.

"Good to see you Maria." She heard Dustin say.

She followed Matt and Amy to the back and they waited outside of Jeff and AJ's locker room.

"This was a stupid idea." Maria said. "He didn't even notice we were here. I could leave and just forget about this."

"No." Matt said, grabbing her arm. "He needs you. You can help him. You can bring back the old Jeff."

Maria looked up as the door opened and she saw AJ step out.

"You guys can go in." AJ said. "I don't think he'll be ready any time soon."

"Go in." Matt said. "Talk to him."

Maria touched the doorknob and opened it slowly, entering the room. She saw him sitting on a bench, his head in his hands, with his back to the door.

"AJ I thought I told you to leave me alone." Jeff yelled.

Maria turned briefly, thinking of leaving but turned back. She loved him. She needed to tell him. She needed to help him, let him know he wasn't alone. She walked toward him slowly. It seemed like it took hours for her hand to reach up and touch his shoulder. Her heart stopped when he looked up and she saw those empty eyes.

"Maria?" He asked.

"Jeff, how are you doing?" Maria asked.

He didn't say anything just jumped off the bench and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." He said into her hair.

"Jeff." She began.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.

"That match was quite…" Maria began, searching for words that wouldn't hurt him.

"Shitty?" Jeff said, looking at the ground. "At least you'll admit it. Everyone else runs around and tells me how great I'm doing."

"Jeff. You're just in a dry spout now." Maria began. "But that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I came to confess something." She said.

"What?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Sit down." She told him, leading to the bench and sitting down next to him. "I….I."

"You?"

"I love you." She said, closing her eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see his reaction.

"I love you too." Jeff said.

"No Jeff. I love you. Like you're my moon and my stars. Like without you my life is worthless." Maria said.

"What?" Jeff said. "You can do better than me. Why are you saying this to me?"

"Do you think I dressed like this because it's the style at the office?" Maria asked, motioning towards the clothes she had on. She felt the tears sting her eyes as she noticed he wasn't going to say it back. She turned on her heal and made her way toward the door. She opened it and stepped out, looking at Matt and Amy briefly before making her way down the corridor.

"Maria wait!" She heard him say behind her, but she kept walking. "Maria! I love you too!"

She stopped quickly and turned to see him coming toward her. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, kissing her on the lips. As she looked in his eyes, she saw the life begin to return to them. Happiness, passion, freedom.

"Crackerbarrel?" Amy asked, passing the two with Matt.

Maria and Jeff laughed and followed them toward the exit.

"These are my confessions." Amy sang as they left the building.


End file.
